Autolathe
An autolathe is a fabricator of tools and materials. It must be filled with a certain amount of metal or glass before being able to create these items, and it can also break down these items into glass and metal if needed. To feed items into the autolathe, click on it with a creatable item. It can be hacked to create more items, electrocute anyone without gloves who touches it, or simply cease to function. Maximum amount of metal: 150,000 Maximum amount of glass: 75,000 You can construct an autolathe as described in the machine fabrication guide. Autolathes can be upgraded; improving them. = Initial Items = General Items * bucket (200 m /0 g) * flashlight (50 m /20 g) * fire extinguisher (90 m /0 g) * Radio Headset (75 m /0 g) * welding helmet (3000 m /1000 g) * Station bounced radio (75 m /25 g) * metal (3750 m /0 g) * glass (0 m /3750 g) * reinforced glass (1875 m /3750 g) * metal rods (1875 m /0 g) * Kitchen knife (12000 m /0 g) * universal recorder (60 m /30 g) * light tube (60 m /200 g) * light bulb (60 m /100 g) * glass ashtray (0 m /60 g) * Light Floor (3125 m / 3437 g) Tools * crowbar (50 m /0 g) * multitool (50 m /20 g) * T-ray scanner (150 m /0 g) * Welding Tool (70 m /30 g) * screwdriver (75 m /0 g) * wirecutters (80 m /0 g) * wrench (150 m /0 g) * Hatchet * Mini-hoe Engineering * Airlock Electronics (50 m /50 g) * Air alarm Electronics (50 m /50 g) * Fire Alarm Electronics (50 m /50 g) * power control module (50 m /50 g) * Compressed matter cartridge (30000 m /15000 g) * Camera assembly (700 m /300 g) Medical * scalpel (10000 m /5000 g) * circular saw (20000 m /10000 g) * Surgical Drill (15000 m /10000 g) * Retractor (10000 m /5000 g) * Cautery (5000 m/2500 g) * Hemostat (5000 m/2500 g) * Beaker (0 m/500 g) * Large Beaker (0 m/5000 g) * Vial (0 m/250 g) * Syringe (0 m/150 g) Arms and Ammunition * Syringe Gun Cartridge (125 m/375 g) * Blank shotgun shell (90 m /0 g) * beanbag shotgun shell (180 m /0 g) * flash shotgun shell (90 m/90 g) * Rubber .45 Magazine (525 m/0 g) * Flash .45 Magazine (525 m/0 g) * Rubber SMG Magazine (1200 m/0 g) * Tactical Knife Devices and Components * Console Screen (0 m /200 g) * igniter (500 m /50 g) * Remote Signaling Device (1000 m /200 g) * Infrared Sensor (150 m /0 g) * timer (500 m /50 g) * Proximity Sensor (800 m/200 g) = Hacked Items = General * handcuffs (500 m /0 g) * Bear Trap Tools * Industrial Welding Tool (70 m /60 g) Engineering * rapid construction device (50000 m /0 g) Arms and Ammunition * flamethrower (500 m/0 g) * .357 speedloader (1260 m/0 g) * .45 Magazine (525 m/0 g) * 9mm Magazine (600 m/0 g) * Flash 9mm Magazine (600 m/0 g) * 12mm Magazine (1500 m/0 g) * 7.62mm Magazine (1800 m/0 g) * SMG Magazine (1200 m/0 g) * 5.56mm Magazine (1800 m/0 g) * Slug Shotgun Shell (360 m/0 g) * Pellet Shotgun Shell (360 m/0 g) * Stun Shotgun Shell (360 m/720 g) Devices and Components * Electropack (10000 m /2500 g) Category:Objects